naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Toneri Otsutsuki
Toneri Otsutsuki '''is the main antagonist of the entire series and the arch-nemesis of Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a descendant of Hagoromo Otsutsuki from a distant future, who plans to awaken the power of the Tenseigan, the ultimate Kekkei Genkai that activates the Chakra Cannon (Toneri's ultimate weapon) that placed on the moon with enough power to destroy worlds, so he can correct the mistakes his ansectors made and use its' power to punish humanity for abusing chakra as a militiant weapon. He is also the '''Second Sage of the Six Paths, and is the supreme leader of the Vanderich. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Toneri is a handsome young man with pale skin, shaggy, snowy-white hair, and icy blue eyesn with black pupils. He wears a white, high-collared kimono with a yellow sash over his right shoulder and a back sash around his waist. On the back of his kimono is a chest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes, he wears battle attire including a pair of fingerless black gloves and high-calf shinobi sandals. Six magatama designs are tattooed on his collarbones, resembling the necklace worn by Hagoromo. Personality History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural/Shinobi Powers and Abilities *Ninjutsu Master **Nature Transformation ***Fire Style Ninjutsu ***Water Style Ninjutsu ***Wind Style Ninjutsu ***Earth Style Ninjutsu ***Lightning Style Ninjutsu ***Light Style ***Dark Style ***Light and Dark Style **Bukijutsu Master ***Kenjutsu Master ***Shurikenjutsu Expert **Fuinjutsu Expert **Barrier Ninjutsu *Taijutsu Master **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Immense Strength **Immense Speed and Reflexes **Immense Endurance **Immense Durability *Genjutsu Expert *Senjutsu Master *Sensory Perception *Genius-Level Intellect **Master Manipulator **Master Strategist and Tactician *Ninpo Master *Godly Chakra Power Kekkei Genkai *Byakugan *Rinnegan **Six Paths Jutsu *Shikotsumyaku *Tenseigan **Tenseigan Chakra Mode ***Strength Augmentation ***Durability Augmentation ***Speed Augmentation ***Enhanced Ninjutsu ***Enhanced Genjutsu ***Enhanced Chakra Power ***Chakra Manipulation ***Truthseeker Orbs Six Paths Senjutsu *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Chakra Power *Flight Equipment *Chakra Concealing Cloak *Sword of Hagoromo Inventions *Experimentation *Fullbring Research and Development *Hollow Research and Development *Kekkei Genkai Research and Development *Quincy Research and Development *Tenseigan Enhancements List of Moves and Techniques * List of Awakenings *Rinnegan *Tenseigan Chakra Mode *Second Sage of the Six Paths Mode Relationships Family *Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Ancestor) Friends/Allies *The Vanderich *The Kihei **Spector Harisaki **Torra Fugaki **Zyrus Dakari **Vernon Xalver **Asami Saki **Dello Sachs **Kunjo Watasabi **Wanda Grindoff **Takasho Venta **Xever **Vallia Cartson *Kihei Fraccion **Olmar Weston **Patty Isano *Kihei Numeros ** *The Fullbring Guard **Bollo Zakari **Yuki **Carlos Ashoda **Hella Baro **Quille Ollgie **Maroshi Vallor *The Senitter **Avon **Jugon Halswach **Kon-Sho **Merry MuRossa **Amy Von Halibel **Mask El Dorado **Os Thorn **Jessie Jessel **Bazz-J **K10 **Terica Della **PePe Dondochoko **Val Edero **Chappi II *The Fearsome Five **Gongo Tsukashi **Senna Vallor **Balto Wolfen **Chun-Lao **Suyon Neutral *Madara Uchiha *Sosuke Aizen *Mephiles the Dark *Doctor Eggman Enemies *Naruto Uzumaki (Arch-enemy) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Arch-enemy) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Arch-enemy) *Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Team Naruto **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Sai **Hinata Hyuga **Shikamaru Nara **Choji Akimichi **Ino Yamanaka **Gaara **Temari **Kakashi Hatake **Killer Bee *Team Ichigo **Rukia Kuchiki **Renji Abarai **Uryu Ishida **Orihime Inoue **Yasutora Sado **Karin Kurosaki **Momo Hinamori **Sora Hakama **Toshiro Hitsugaya **Rangiku Matsumoto **Shinji Hirako *Team Sonic **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat **Sticks the Badger **Shade the Echidna **Rouge the Bat **Shadow the Hedgehog **Silver the Hedgehog **Alex the Alligator *Allied Shinobi Forces *Mecha-Naruto *The Five Kage *The Five Great Shinobi Countries *The Gotei 13 *The Royal Guard *Soul Society *The Human World *New Freedom Fighters *G.U.N. *All of Humanity *The Whole Universe Quotes *''I am the Second Sage of the Six Paths: Toneri Otsutsuki'' *(to Sonic the Hedgehog) - Silly hedgehog, do you really think you're a match for me? *(to Ichigo Kurosaki) - *(to Naruto Uzumaki) - *(to Naruto Uzumaki) - Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Otsutsuki Clan Category:Vanderich Category:Main Antagonists